Payback
by cocoaa
Summary: A story where TK's a douche and Kari wants revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled as I held a picture of Takeru Ishida, TK. I've had a crush on him ever since he helped me on the swings when we were five. I was at the park trying to get myself on the swing and here comes TK to my rescue. It was the first time I've ever talked to another boy my age, and I was completely drawn into him. In the seventh grade, we were lab partners for an assignment in science. I was pouring the ingredients into the beaker and dropped it all over me as soon as he touched my hand to help me. It was so embarrassing, but he gave me the warmest smile I had ever seen. And now, here I stand, in my bedroom, ready to tell him how I feel.

"Kari! We're going to be late! Hurry up!" I immediately came back to reality as soon as I heard my brother yell from downstairs.

I quickly gathered up my towel and the needed necessities for the beach. Practically the whole school I go to was going to be there since summer had _just_ started. Including the sophomore class, which meant TK was going to be there so I double checked that I didn't miss anything. I looked at myself in the mirror and suddenly felt insecure about my outfit. I was wearing shorts and tank top... a tank top that showed all the outlines of the fat on my stomach. The shorts I wore weren't too flattering on my legs either. I quickly put on a t-shirt and capri pants. Smiling, I felt a little more confident.

"Hey, Tai sent me up here to get you," I turned to see Sora Takenouchi, my brother's girlfriend, roll her eyes outside the frame of my bedroom door. Sora was beautiful, tan, tall, and perfectly fit. She's kind of like my role model. Sometimes, I still wonder why someone so hot as her could fall for my idiot brother. She was a junior, and one of the popular girls, too, so it was a plus for me to be seen around her. "He gets _so_ impatient."

"You got that right," I laughed as we started to walk downstairs. "You think he's had his breakfast yet?"

"He probably didn't get enough," she winked at me.

"Geez, Kar, you sure know how to take your time." Tai rolled his eyes impatiently as he took Sora by her waist.

"Shut up, asshole." I remarked sticking my tongue out. Tai and I usually get along pretty well, but we always have our moments.

The minute we arrived at the beach, I started looking for TK. I spotted him playing with a football with some of his friends. My heart began to flutter as soon as I laid my eyes on him. I began to walk towards him hearing a few laughs from some of the sophomore class as I walked by. I didn't care though, I was used to it, but more importantly, I wanted to talk to TK. I tapped him on the shoulder and smiled when he turned around.

"Hey, TK, I uhh... wanted to tell you something." I stuttered.

"Carrie, right?" he smirked.

I frowned. "No, it's Kari. I, umm.. needed to tell you something..." I said hoping to recollect my words. He motioned for me to continue, and I heard some of his friends groan behind him. I guess I was interrupting their play. "Well I was wondering if we could, you know... hang out sometime?" When he just stood there silent, I continued. "L-like a movie or -"

"Look, Carrie, Kari... I'm sorry, but you're just..." he looked at me up and down like he was disgusted or something. I felt tears forming in my eyes, and I tried so hard to push them back. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Sure! Right..." I began to step back to walk away, but to make matters worse, someone tripped me causing me to fall flat on my face. The world stopped around me as I heard laughter and people pointing at me. Even TK was joining in. I quickly got up and ran as fast as I could where no one could find me.

"Look! Fatso's actually running!" I heard someone yell as the laughter got louder.

* * *

><p>That was me in the beginning of the summer. Fat, insecure, heartbroken, a nobody in other people's eyes. Never in my life have I felt so ashamed of... <em>myself<em>. How could I have done that? Walk right up to the most popular boy of the sophomore class, and ask him out? He was hot, blond and blue eyed... and I wasn't. I had an average body shape, but in today's society I was just simply fat. Because I didn't look like the rest of the "beautiful" people at school, I was nobody. I didn't have a special body, special hair, special makeup, special _anything_. My high grades, intelligence, kindness, caring nature was always looked down on and no one cared about those features. I didn't try to fit in with the rest of the world so of course I had no chance with TK.

Then I realized the problem wasn't _me_.

I wasn't going to waste tears and pain on TK; I was going to make him want me. I was going to make him realize that _he_ was the problem.

Now three months later, a whole summer to change myself, and school starting, I was finally going to make it happen.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a second time before heading off to school. My hair was shorter, framing my beautiful, heart-shaped face. I had makeup on, but just enough to still look natural. I wore bold earrings that matched the necklace that rested on my chest which highlighted my collarbone which finally showed after I lost a bunch of weight. I wore an intricate designed summer dress that fit my torso and flowed down a few inches above my knees. No longer did I feel insecure about my body because I had the best one. Curves in all the right places, and tan too. Smiling, I felt satisfied.

I walked downstairs, said my goodbyes to my parents, and walked out the front door to my brother's car feeling confident.

_This year is going to be different_, and boy was I right.

From the moment I stepped on the school campus, I already felt a different atmosphere.

"Ready, little sis?" Tai smirked as he held Sora's hand. I nodded in return.

Walking into the school building felt like I was in one of those TV shows when the camera shifts to the popular girls and the wind is in their hair and they're walking with a dramatic entrance. It felt great. All eyes were on me, and it wasn't the disgusted stares I used to get before my change. It felt different and I liked it. All around me I could see jaws drop from boys who used to pick on me, and lifted eyebrows from girls who used to tease me for being so different. Well not anymore, bitch.

Tai and Sora walked off to their friends and I went to my locker.

"_Kari?_" I turned around and smiled when I saw my best friend Yolei. I gave her a hug. "You looks so... _amazing!_"

"Don't I?" I laughed as I spun in a circle.

"Now I know why you never hung out with me over the summer," she said as she pointed her finger at me. "You were too busy looking like this!"

"I just couldn't keep living that way you know? All the crap I got from other people..." I started to remember everything I had to go through.

"Hey," Yolei took me by the shoulders and made me look into her eyes. It was a trick she did to get me to forget everything else. It always worked. "I still love you no matter what, okay?"

I smiled and felt comforted. "I know. And I'm _so_ sorry we didn't do anything over vacation!" I said returning my cheery self.

"Well you owe me then!" she said. Now that I fully focused my attention on her, Yolei changed too. She didn't have those huge glasses she always wore, she was wearing contacts. I never noticed how beautiful her eyes were, and honestly, I felt so mesmerized. Her hair wasn't pulled back anymore either. She got bangs that rested on the left side of her face. Her outfit wasn't baggy and loose, it actually fitted her body shape. I was surprised to actually see her curves come out. She looked at me in a funny way. "What? Something on my face?"

"Uhh..._ yeah!_" I exclaimed looking her up and down. "You look sexy! And here I thought I was the only one with the dramatic change, when you look so amazing!"

"Aw, thank you hun!" she smiled. "I couldn't let you have all the fun."

We both laughed and started to walk to our first class, which we conveniently had together. She started talking about her to trip to Hawaii and how she met the most gorgeous older boy she's ever seen in her life. Don't get me wrong, I was totally listening, but then I saw him, TK. I felt myself stop to a halt and Yolei questioned me, but I ignored it. At that moment all my attention was on TK. He was by his locker talking to his circle of friends, when he turned to look at me. He must have really noticed me because his eyes were moving from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. Oh yeah, he was totally checking me out and this was my time to shine.

I ran my hands through my hair and slowly walked pass him swaying my hips. At the corner of my eye I saw his jaw drop, and I smiled.

Oh yeah. Payback's a bitch, baby.

* * *

><p>So there you have it! :) The first chapter of <span>Payback<span>. I know it's a short chapter, but it will develop. R&R! Until next time,

Cocoaa


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pretty sure I looked like I had it under control, but never in my life have I felt my heart beat so fast. Seeing the look on TK's face and making a huge scene wasn't nearly as much fun when you are _so freaking nervous_! After my little fiasco, I walked straight to the bathroom to get a grip on myself. I splashed a little water on my face to calm myself down when Yolei comes running in.

"Wow umm... what was that?" she exclaimed. I wasn't sure if she was angry, appalled or all of the above. "Because you just _totally_ knocked TK off his feet!"

I was a little surprised. "Did I really?"

"Yes, and after what you did, I know exactly what you're going to do."

"And what is that?"

"You're going to finally ask him out." She smiled at me and I frowned. Yolei had no idea what happened in the beginning of summer simply because she wasn't there and I had no heart to repeat that moment whatsoever. The slightest idea of me asking TK out again will never happen. If anyone's asking anyone out, it's going to be _him_ asking _me_ and I'm going to make sure of that.

"Judging by your little act earlier, it looked like you had no idea what you were doing." Someone else came in the bathroom and Yolei and I turned to find the source. Walking in was Mimi Tachikawa, a senior. She was incredibly sexy and mysterious, which is exactly why every boy wanted her. Her social ranking though, not so hot. Sure she was major eye candy, but her mother's reputation put her down in the dumps.

"Are you serious?" Yolei asked. "She was on fire out there!"

"Look," Mimi said ignoring Yolei's comment and turning to me. "If you want TK to want you, you're going to need my help."

"This isn't some sort of mission or whatever," I answered. "And for the record, I was totally fine out there."

Her lips curved and she folded her arms across her chest. "Well if you're going to rush to the bathroom every time you show TK up, you'll never have him under your control. And trust me, I know boys like him."

She had a point and I'd hate to say it but, "Okay. What's the catch?"

"Smart girl," she said taking a few steps towards me. If I was nervous before, I was definitely scared out of my mind right now. I guess there was a reason why girls were so intimidated by her, and it wasn't just because of her looks. "I just need you to help me."

"With?"

"TK's brother."

* * *

><p>Five minutes into my first class and I already wasn't understanding anything my teacher was talking about. I guess I was still thinking about what Mimi said. But what does she have to do with TK's brother? At first I thought that Matt had played her and she wanted to get back at him. But then I realized that Mimi was completely out of his league, and smart enough to not fall for him. Matt was the type to go for the easy girls, the dumb ones, just because they were easier to get with. And Mimi was definitely out of that description. I wasn't able to think anymore of it because Yolei slipped a piece of paper under my book.<p>

_Why are you getting _back_ at TK?_

I wrote back saying that I'd tell her after class and turned around to give the note to her. Then I realized that TK was in the same class, and he was staring at me. I looked back at the board hoping to calm down. Now I'm glad I accepted Mimi's offer because I definitely _don't_ want to keep running to the bathroom every time I look at him.

The bell rang for class to be dismissed and Yolei and I made our way to the door. "Kari!"

I sighed knowing exactly where that voice came from. "Hi, Davis."

"Since when did you become all hot-tamale status?" he said putting his arm around me. Davis was always flirting with every girl he sees but can never manage to keep a relationship for over a month. Luckily he was our friend so we always gave him a hard time because he usually doesn't care.

"Davis, can you manage a normal conversation without hitting on her?" Yolei asked him as he put his other arm around her.

"I didn't forget about you either, babe! You look hot as hell." Davis said as Yolei shoved his arm off her.

"Pig," she said as she grabbed me from Davis' hold. "C'mon, Kari, you have things to tell me."

Yolei dragged me to her locker, and as soon as she got her book for her next class, she looked at me straight in the eye. "Now spill."

"Beginning of summer... something happened." I said rolling my eyes. I didn't want to talk about it, but she was bound to know sooner or later. "Tai was going to take me to the beach with Sora, and I figured you know, what the hell, I'll go."

"You hated the beach," Yolei stated.

It was true, I hated the beach and other public places. I was so insecure about myself and my body back then that I felt the need to hide myself. "Yeah I did, but I also knew TK was going to be there, and that day I didn't know _what_ I was thinking and decided I was going to tell him how I felt."

"Well how'd it go?"

"Horrible! He turned me down and to make matters worse, someone _tripped_ me and TK didn't do shit about it." I said looking down. "I really thought there was a chance..."

"_Asshole_!" Yolei yelled causing people to stare a little. "That's why you want to get back at him."

"More than ever."

"Then count me in." she said with a devilish smile.

Lunch time came around and the whole day I've been getting hit on. A few boys asked me for my number and few asked me to go out. Don't get me wrong, I loved the feeling but I had no clue what to do. But I couldn't keep being nonchalant about everything, so I had to do something quick to get confidence. But for now I wanted to eat.

"Okay," Mimi said taking a seat next to me and Yolei. "We're going to get TK to ask you out right now."

I coughed as I chewed my food and turned to look at her. "What? Now?"

She rose one eyebrow. "Yes, what's the problem?"

"Aren't we going a little too fast? It's only the first day!"

"And what better timing? Look," she said motioning to look over at TK's table. He was sitting around his group of friends, and not to mention but he was looking at me too. Once I noticed, I turned red and looked away. Unfortunately, Mimi gave me a slap. "Are you seriously getting nervous? You haven't done anything yet."

"I know! But..."

"Okay," Mimi said holding up a piece of trash. "You're going to throw this away in the trashcan next to his table. When he asks you out, agree to it."

"If Kari says yes right away, won't she just be an easy catch?" Yolei asked.

"We _want_ him to think that."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Just do it," Mimi said sternly. Before I left she added, "And when he talks to you, _be calm_."

I took a deep breath and made my way over to him. I avoided eye contact to make sure I didn't lose myself. I looked back and saw Yolei give me a thumbs up while Mimi rolled her eyes and motioned for me to keep walking. When I turned back around I was face to face with TK.

"Hey," he said. I didn't answer not because I wanted to look cool, but because I was literally too shocked to saying anything. When he noticed I didn't reply, he continued. "So you're Kari right?"

I nodded. At least he got my name right this time.

"You're in a couple of my classes."

"I've noticed." I said walking passed him to throw the trash away. To my surprise, he followed me.

"I know it's a little fast, but how 'bout we go to the movies tonight?"

I was completely taken back. This was the first time I've ever been asked out, and by TK! "Uhh..." I looked over at Mimi and she mouthed 'say yes'. "Yes! I mean, yeah sure."

"Great, I'll pick you up around six." he smiled and walked away.

It actually worked.

* * *

><p>It was fifteen minutes passed five and I had nothing to wear! Yolei was on my bed helping me find an outfit.<p>

"He's going to be here soon and I still look like _this_!" I said pointing to my pajama bottoms and tank top.

"What would Mimi wear?" she muttered.

As if on cue, I heard my phone ring and she was calling me. "Hello?"

"Kari, you need to -"

I interrupted. "What should I wear?"

"Doesn't matter because tonight you're definitely going to be on his mind," she answered.

"How?"

"'Cause you're cancelling on him."

* * *

><p>And there you have it! Chapter 2. So about this chapter: I made Mimi a badass. LOL :) R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
